Pet Alien
Pet Alien is a game available for the Nintendo DS. The game has 80 levels and five boss fights. There are also a handfull of mini-games and a picture gallery, which gets bigger as the player goes through the game. The game is based on the Pet Alien cartoon series, which ran on Cartoon Network. A total of 30,000 copies of the game were produced.[http://www.vgchartz.com/game/7122/pet-alien-an-intergalactic-puzzlepalooza/ Pet Alien: An Intergalactic Puzzlepalooza - VGChartz] Characters Dinko Dinko is a small green dinosaur-like alien which has the ability to run fast over conveyor belts. Gumpers Gumpers is a large pink alien that has the ability to smash ice cubes and cracked walls. Flip Flip is a purple and green alien with bright purple hair. He has the ability to float over mines and conveyor belts for limited periods of time. Swanky Swanky is a tall blue alien who has the ability to push and pull crates. Scruffy Scruffy is a small purple alien who can squeeze through small gaps in walls. Gameplay modes Adventure Marathon Mini games There are five mini-games that are unlocked as the player progresses in Adventure mode. In all of the mini-games, the player has to collect, or is awarded gems. After the four chances are lost, the game ends. Each of the games has a leader board displaying the top-three scores. Details of each one are listed below. Burp'n'Fart In this game, Gumpers makes a tune on five drums, each of which makes a different burp or fart sound. The player has to memorize the combination of drums hit, and tap it out using the stylus. Hop Or Top In this game, Swanky is stood behind four barrels on a beach. At the start of each round, a bomb is dropped in three barrels, and a gem dropped in one. The barrels are then swapped around at speed, and the player must follow where the gem goes. Once the barrels have stopped moving, the player has to tap the barrel in which the gem is in. If the player taps a bomb, it explodes and a life is lost. After every round, the game gets progressively harder and faster. Daydream In Daydream, the player must use the d-pad to control Flip, who is flying. Rocks and gems move across the screen. The aim of the game is to collect these gems without hitting the rocks. The player can also slow down Flip by blowing into the Nintedno DS microphone. Slurp-Attack In this game, Sruffy is standing outside the lighthouse. Crystals fall down from the sky and the player must tap them to collect them using Scruffy's tongue. If his tounge hist a tire, which are bouncing across the screen, a life is lost. Also, a life is lost if a crystal touches the ground. Asteroid Run In Asteroid Run, Dinko is running round an asteroid. Bombs will appear in his way and these must be tapped on to remove them before they hit Dinko. Also, crystals that float in the air can be obtained by drawing a circle round them with the stylus, which makes them drop to the ground, thus allowing Dinko to collect him. Other modes Gallery In the gallery the player can view fifteen pictures of the in-game characters. These are unlocked as one makes progress in the Adventure mode. Options The options menu allows the player to switch between five languages (English, Dutch, French, Spanish and Italian). Also, one can switch between the three save files, and delete a save file. Box Art The box art varies somewhat between Europe and the USA. American - European References Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2007 video games Category:Puzzle games Category:Platformer games